percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4: A Quest!
When we got to the Big House Claudia and I explained to Chiron what happened then Miles explained what happened. "Interesting a child of Heracles and Zeus, its been a while since their was a child of Hermes to have accelerated speed. How did you manage to survive on your own", Chiron said. "By not being cowards", Miles said. "Great more demigods to take care of. This just means more of you to bug me and ruin my life even more", Mr. D said. "I'm going to go see Rachael, there are something's I need to talk to her about Claudia said. After Claudia went upstairs to talk to Rachael, Miles and I had our eyes lock liked we wanted to kill each other. "You don't like me do you", I said. "Not very much and you don't like me either", he replied. "The feeling is mutual", I responded. "Chiron what will you do with them, may I suggest that we just send them to a monster infested forest", Mr. D said. "No, they will stay at camp", Chiron said. Claudia came downstairs and her facial expression didn't look good. She looked like she just came out of a horror film and didn't like the end. "What's the matter my dear", Chiron said. "I just received a quest", she replied. "A quest?, what's that", Alexia said. "Its like a mission that we receive to go do, either for a god or something serious", I said. "Cool", Clint said. "What was your prophecy", I asked. She looked me and spoke the lines of her prophecy: You will lead six through the depths of hell Sons of Poseidon and Zeus together prevail Free the prisoner from his cage To lose one in a shadowy grave At the rising sun the Olympian fades "Whoa that doesn't sound good", Miles said. "Silas I want you to come with me, I think this is a quest for Quintus", said. "Of course", I replied. "Miles I will need your help since it mentions a son of Zeus, I will go get Boyd and we will pick the last two", she said. "Hold up, you don't get me unless Alexia and Clint comes to, where I go they go", he said. Claudia hesitated for a while then she agreed to his terms. We left the Big House to go tell Boyd everything. "Whoa a quest, do we even know where to go", Boyd said. We looked at Claudia then but she didn't meet our eyes. "Tartarus", she said. I couldn't believe what I heard of all places Quintus was in Tartarus. "Let me go tell Emiley about", I said. She didn't take it well and wanted to come with me but in the end she realized she couldn't come. The next morning I packed my bags and prepared for the quest, I met the others on half-blood hill ready for our next move. Chapter 5: Fight In The Underworld Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening